User talk:Mr. Grille
Ahoy there, Mr. Grille! Welcome to Lego Pirates of the Caribbean The Video Game Wiki, Thanks for yer edit on the User:Mr. Grille Page First please read The Rules. Here be a few things to get ye started! *Add a Profile Picture *Make a Page About yer favourite character or feature from the game! *Upload a few pictures an' add them to pages If you need any help visit the Help Page, Or Message Me or one of the Admins Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 19:02, May 18, 2011 Re:admin sorry i dont have bur rights but please contact Jzfredskins the wiki president with your request thanks Talk Edits 19:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you can help. ~ ﻿ Worker? Do you work for Wikia? LEGO John Woohoo, gold brick! 02:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Worker? You said you were from Community Central. I was just wondering. The way you explained yourself on your profile page, it seemed so. Thanks for answering! LEGO John Woohoo, gold brick! 12:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Promo yep i think it will be ok btw is the new notification message working? Talk Edits 19:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) messa being clear now Ok so yep since we now have 50+ Pages i think its safe to say we can stop promoting the wiki as users are now finding their onw ways here.so cutoff Talk Edits 19:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is the code feel free to make it your own Talk Edits 09:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) gameplay videos? I'm new to Wikia (as a member) and I wanted to send you a private message, but couldn't find a way of doing it at first glance. I don't know if gameplay videos would be against the copyright laws it looks like you have to follow (I've seen a few disclaimers), but I've noticed that most of the "gameplay" links are empty or only have pictures. I have been recording all of my Lego Pirates gameplay and have a few videos already up on my youtube page (http://www.youtube.com/user/xfilesx0). I know this sounds like self-promotion or maybe spamming, but if you'd like to create some links or add them directly to the pages, let me know and I'll get the rest of my videos up a little quicker. You may have already had something lined up or other people annoy you about this, and if so I'm sorry (and feel free to just delete my post). But I just wanted to ask/confirm/etc before adding anything that would just end up being taken off. Thanks, and I look forward to seeing more on this Wikia. Hey, Mr. Grille! What kind of source needs to be cited? The game, the program I used to record/edit, youtube...? They're my own videos and my own editting, so I'm not really sure how that works. And where do I list them? I saw my videos added already (it wasn't me who added them)...do I need to cite them on the Wikia, on youtube, or both? Just let me know what/how and I'll be more than happy to get that done for you. Thanks again! Admin Sig please add Code: to your sig thanks -- Talk 07:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning:Inactive I may have to demote you because you are inactive sorry--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC)